Of Ghosts And Gills
"Is it a ghost or a fish creature today, Scooby?" "Ri rorgot!" -'Scooby' and Shaggy Of Ghosts And Gills is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang head toward Montauk on Long Island for relaxation, but instead they find both a ghost and a fish creature. Synopsis Fred's aunt decides that Mystery Inc. is solving too many mysteries and she pays for two cabins in Montauk. The gang heads toward sunny Montauk. On the way, they stop in a little restaurant a couple miles away from the cabins. They eat a little lunch, and Velma finds a newspaper on the counter telling about a mysterious fish creature that appears whenever someone goes fishing near the shore and scares them off. Shaggy and Scooby don't hear her because they are eating. When they get to the cabins, they split them up between boys and girls. Scooby and Shaggy start freshening up, and go outside to go fishing. Fred is jogging down the beach, and Velma and Daphne start collecting seashells. Scooby and Shaggy fish, but after five minutes, they see something coming out of the water. It's the fish creature. He starts chasing them, and then he goes back into the water with their fishing pole. Shaggy and Scooby call to the others and tell them what happened. Fred splits everyone up. Shaggy and Scooby go around the beach to see if they can find anyone with info on the fish creature and investigate it. Fred, Velma and Daphne go to the library to see if they can find anything about the shore. Shaggy and Scooby head down the beach. They reach a rundown shack and head inside. There is a man inside with a woman next to him, arguing. The man angrily bangs his fist on the table and leaves. The woman explains that this man is Mr. Howard Yeto, a man who wants the shore closed off to investigate the creature. She says she is "Candy" Crevane, who says that the creature should be allowed in peace. Scooby and Shaggy quickly realize this woman is quite crazy. They leave but Shaggy forgets his keys to the cabin inside. Shaggy and Scooby go back inside and find no trace of the woman. Instead they find a ghost. Shaggy quickly grabs his keys, finds a clue and then both run away. Meanwhile, the others have found out that a long time ago, a carriage full of valuables slipped into the sea. They think that's what the creature is after. When Scooby and Shaggy get there, they tell them about the woman and man and the ghost. Shaggy hands Velma the clue he found. It seems it is a part of a badge of some sort. They head back to the shore to look for the ghost and the fish creature. Fred, Velma and Daphne go to the shack. They find the ghost there, but find out it's a holograph. However, a very real ghost appears and chases them along the shore. Scooby and Shaggy, meanwhile, have found a small packet filled with fake scales along the shore. Fred decides it's time to set a trap. Velma has found out the ghost will only appear in the shack, and the fish creature only appears when someone goes fishing. So they will do two traps simultaneously. Fred, Shaggy and Scooby go to the shore and Velma and Daphne head to the shack. Fred sets up a fishing pole near the shore. Shaggy starts to fish, and Scooby has the fish net ready. The fish creature goes out of the water and Fred springs his bear claw trap. The fish creature's foot gets trapped and Scooby threw his net over him. They catch him and then go with him to the shack, where things are already in action. The shack plan had Daphne go inside to try and lure out the ghost. Daphne went inside, but as soon as she wasn't near the door, the door slammed shut because of the ghost. Velma tried to open the door, but it was stuck. She saw the others and waved at them for help. Inside, Daphne was getting chased by the ghost. Finally, she tripped and the ghost caught her. At that moment, the door barged open and in came the gang with the fish creature. Fred pushed the ghost aside into Velma's trap. So they had caught both ghosts. The ghost turned out to be a detective disguised as Candy to catch the fish creature, who was Howard because of the valuables. The episode ends with Scooby pulling out valuables. Cast and characters Villains *Fish Creature *Shack Ghost Suspects Culprits Locations *New York **Long Island ***Montauk ****Little restaurant ****Library ****Montauk shore *****Cabins *****Shack Notes/trivia *This was the first episode to feature two villains. *This was the first episode where they are actually somewhere in real life. *The Fred/Daphne romance might be in this episode, where Fred "heroically" pushed the ghost away. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *When Daphne is caught by the ghost, she's near the door in back. When Fred barges in, she is near the right wall, in the middle. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Originial Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes